


You've Got A Friend In Me

by darkangel86



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Living in Salem, people became accustomed to seeing all sorts of odd things. People running around their town with fake faces, memories in bodies that weren't their own. People being sentenced to death one week, only to be walking free the next. Unlikely couples, both young and old. There were always plenty of new faces popping up in the square and old ones resurfacing, whether they were once thought to be dead or just on an extended holiday. It was hard to tell anymore who was dead or alive these days.What wasn't normal though, and that was saying something for Salem, because in this town, they had seen almost everything. What wasn't normal, however, was seeing Will Horton, strolling down the town square, a smile on his face, free from prison, after being exonerated in the wrongful death of his mother in law, laughing with Ben Weston.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You've Got A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so completely obsessed with Ben and Will being friends now and I'm too impatient to wait for them to both be out of jail to see what happens that I wrote my own little thing. Its not much. I wrote it rather quick and its the first thing I've written in months so, be gentle.

Living in Salem, people became accustomed to seeing all sorts of odd things. People running around their town with fake faces, memories in bodies that weren't their own. People being sentenced to death one week, only to be walking free the next. Unlikely couples, both young and old. There were always plenty of new faces popping up in the square and old ones resurfacing, whether they were once thought to be dead or just on an extended holiday. It was hard to tell anymore who was dead or alive these days.

What wasn't normal though, and that was saying something for Salem, because in this town, they had seen almost everything. What wasn't normal, however, was seeing Will Horton, strolling down the town square, a smile on his face, free from prison, after being exonerated in the wrongful death of his mother in law, laughing with Ben Weston. 

Ben Weston who, only a few years ago, snapped and murdered Will Horton. This wasn't your every day occurrence. 

Of course, in Salem, no one stays dead for long so Will being alive wasn't the surprising part. But seeing him with the man who murdered him? That had a few people sidestepping them both. That was the odd part. That was messed the fuck up. Never mind they had both spent a year in prison for murder.

“You know they're all looking at us, right?” Ben asked, dropping his voice as he unconsciously took a step away from Will.

“This is Salem. How is that new?” Will snorted, rolling his eyes. He'd been set free and had his name completely cleared in Adrienne's death and people still gave him the side eye.

“Man, I'm not trying to make things any harder on you than they already are, Will,” Ben said, knowing how difficult things had been since he'd gotten out.

“Like its not been this hard for you? Even longer than it was for me? Ben, this whole town has made you into a pariah! You did your time in Bellvu, you got help. You came back and tried to make amends and no one let you, me included.” Will said, shame in his voice. “And then you come back only to be wrongfully accused of murder! This entire town owes you.”

“And why would you? Man, I literally killed you. As fucked up as that is to say out loud, it happened. No one can blame you for turning me away that day.” Ben rushed to say, reaching out to stop Will.

“Fine. But that was then. We've moved past that. Listen, I never expected this, that we'd somehow end up friends. And we are, man. I'm happy to call you my friend.” Will smiled and Ben felt something inside him ease and the next breath he took somehow seemed a little easier to take.

“Its been a long time since I've had a friend,” Ben admitted, almost shyly. “I mean, yeah there's Ciara of course but a guy friend? I haven't had one of those in- actually, maybe ever.” And if Will wasn't sure before about his decision to remain friends with Ben after his prison release, he damn well was now.

“I'm going to completely blame my daughter and her love for Disney movies on this one but, you've got a friend in me,” Will said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and at that, Ben had to laugh.

“Okay, dude, that was awful,” Still laughing, the two men turned to continue their walk through the square.

“Just wait until David is old enough to actually pay attention to those movies Ciara has him watching right now. You're going to hate them so much,” Will groaned, hanging his head in defeat. “Sonny loves them, the bastard.”

“I'm pretty sure Ciara is just using David as an excuse to watch them,” Ben said, grinning and Will groaned, shaking his head.

“She and Sonny need to hang out then, get the kids together for a play date or something,” He suggested and Ben smiled. He liked the sound of that.

“Does, uh, Sonny know where you're at right now?” Ben asked, nervously.

“He does.” Will said, looking up at Ben. “He doesn't entirely understand it but he's not going to stop me from hanging out with you.” He smiled and again, Ben breathed a sigh of relief. He'd been through so much and to hope for a little something normal, to have a friend, it was an amazing thing.

“Do you think he'll ever forgive me for what I did to you?” Ben asked and Will could see how nervous the other man was even asking.

“I think, yeah I think he will. I know my husband and Sonny is a very forgiving man. He's fiercely protective of his family so losing me, it hurt him unbelievably. But having me back, that definitely goes a long way in your favor,” Will grinned and Ben rolled his eyes.

“I'm not sure I deserve anyone's forgiveness but, I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth,” Ben admitted with a sigh. 

“It'll get easier,” Will said, bumping Ben's shoulder with a a genuine smile for the other man. “It has to. We've been through enough shit in both our lives at this point for it not to.”

“So you think one day everyone in Salem won't look at us like we're a couple of mass murdering freaks when we walk through town?” Ben asked as he eyed a couple in front of them that nearly tripped over themselves to move out of their way.

“I mean, even if they don't, we've got our families and the people that matter the most. We don't need to worry about them.” Will offered as he ignored the couple still blatantly staring at them. “And its Salem. Its not like anyone in this town has any room to talk.”

“Okay, yeah, that's fair.” Ben chuckled. “This whole town is pretty messed up.”

“Dude, you have no idea. I could tell you some stories.” Will exclaimed, his eyes lighting up as he tried to think of the most bizarre thing he could to regale Ben with.

“Try me.” Ben dared him.

“Grandma Marlena was possessed by the devil.” Will dropped and Ben came to a screeching halt, nearly tripping over thin air.

“You're making that up.” Ben said, eyes wide and full of disbelief.

“I couldn't even if I tried.” Will laughed at the shock on Ben's face. “Ask her sometime. Its freaky as hell to hear it from her point of view.”

“You're not kidding, are you?” Ben asked and Will couldn't help but laugh at the look of shock on his face. “This town is cursed.”

“I'm fairly sure it is.” Will said with a shrug. “But its home so.”

Salem wasn't your average town. Devil possessions, people back from the dead every couple of months, more baby daddy drama than any town should be allowed and now, it seemed, Ben Weston and Will Horton were, friends? Welcome to Salem, USA, home of Caroline Brady's famous clam chowder, population, fucked up central.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my auntie. I didn't plan on posting it but she demanded I do. So, if anyone likes it, you can thank her.


End file.
